Sorry
by xxPenisawrxx
Summary: Tom and Edd are dating. Only Tom is so blinded by his love for Tom that he doesn't realize how bad things are. This is based off of one of RiverSongRegenerated's stories called Playing God. I suggest you go check it out on Deviantart! :


**A/N: This is a story based off of a short dialogue by RiverSongRegenerated that is on Deviantart. I must say that I did ask for permission to write this and I hope you guys on will like this story too. So if I may be so bold to ask for you guys to review this and let me know what you think of this, I would be really grateful. So now my rant is over...Enjoy!**

_The thing about love is that it makes people blind. Tom was so blinded by his love that he allowed things to go as far downhill as they did. He refused to believe that his boyfriend Edd could do anything wrong. The thing is since Tom believes this; Edd can make his life a living hell and get away with it. Since Tom has never stopped Edd from doing what he does, he finally realizes that he has created a monster. Will it be too late?_

"Hey little boy blue, what you doing?" Edd looked over his boyfriend's shoulder trying to read what he was writing.

Tom rolled his eyes at Edd's pet name for him. "You do realize that I won't always be a bluenette, right?"

"Yes, baby, I do. But until then I shall continue to call you that. Also please don't change your hair. I like it just the way it is." Edd rested his chin on top of Tom's head.

"Must you? And trust me, I don't plan on changing anything about myself for a while." Tom moved his head forwards knocking Edd's chin off.

"Yes, it is my God given duty to annoy you by calling you little boy blue. Are you going to answer my question or not?" Edd was starting to get impatient, but was rather proud of himself for not leaking it through his voice.

"Oh sorry! I got distracted. I'm working on a new song. I have everything but the lyrics done. I don't know why but I'm struggling with this song." Tom looked up to look at Edd. "Maybe I have writer's block or something."

"Maybe. Do you want any help?"

"Not to be mean, but I rather I do this on my own. If it was any other song I'd let you help, but this one is really important."

"Are you saying that I'm not important?"

"No! Of course not. I just want to do this one by myself. I want it to be perfect. Maybe if I play the music on my piano the lyrics will come to me." Tom stood up from his spot on the couch and bent down to gather his sheet music. "I'll see you in a bit." He started to walk towards his room when he felt himself being yanked back towards Edd.

"Did I say you could leave?" Tom had a cruel glint in his eye.

"What the hell! I don't need your permission to go to my room." Tom was getting more and more pissed with each second that had passed. "Ouch! Let go of me!"

Edd let go and stepped back. "Tom?"

"Yes?" Tom looked down at his feet. He shouldn't have made Edd mad.

"You need to watch your mouth before it gets you in trouble. Understand?"

"Yes. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry."

Edd looked over at Tom and saw his shoulders tremble. "Come here baby." Once he had his boyfriend in his arms he attempted to comfort him. "Shh it's okay. It's alright I'm not mad at you. Don't worry. Why don't you go to bed?"

Tom just nodded his head in agreement and let Edd take control. He didn't even realize he was in his room until he was lying on his bed. He yawned. 'Wow I must be more tired than I thought.' Tom thought to himself. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Stupid little bitch." Edd walked out the door and down the hall to his room. He was constantly pissed off at Tom and most of the time he didn't even know why. Maybe he should just leave him alone until their gig coming up in a couple days. 'Yeah that's it! I'll just ignore him until the gig and everything will be all right.' With these thoughts running amuck in his head, he laid back and passed out.

The next couple days flew by to Tom even though Edd was ignoring him. 'Oh well, his lost I guess.' He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. To say that he was excited was an understatement. He started to calm down when he finally got on stage. Playing with the Sons of Admirals always made him extremely happy. He was slightly disappointed as the last note of _Here Comes My Baby_ dissolved into silence. As soon as he got off the stage he tried to find Edd, but a fan got in his way.

"OH MY GOD! I love you so much!" The fangirl wrapped her arms around Tom and Tom being Tom wrapped his arms back to give her a hug.

At that moment Edd walked towards his boyfriend. The sight of Tom hugging that bitch pissed him off. As soon as he reached his boyfriend he grabbed him by the arm with a bruising strength. "Get the fuck away from her!"

"Edd, you're hurting me." Tom refused to move away. He was confused what had he done to upset Edd this time?

"Why won't you just behave? Why won't you do what you're told?" Edd was getting pissed. Usually Tom listened to him why wasn't he now?

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME." Tom screamed at Edd. He was getting sick of being told what to do.

"You aren't fit to be your own..." Edd pushed Tom against a wall, trapping him.

"STOP IT. GET OFF!" Edd was really starting to hurt him.

"You need to be reined in! You need to be responsible, Tom!"

"You need to leave me alone! Please! Stop controlling me! Please, Edd."

"You're SO UNGRATEFUL. I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" Edd started to raise his hand as to smack Tom across the face.

"Please, Edd. Please, go away. Please don't, EDD! EDD! PLEASE! Stop...stop. Stop...Edd...I'm sorry, I love you, Please don't..." Tom's eyes grew in fear when he saw Edd's hand continue to rise.

"You need to learn, Tom. Learn RESPECT." Edd smacked Tom effortlessly when he said respect. It felt good to hit him and see Tom cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" Tom was sobbing as Edd continued to beat him for no reason. Luckily one of the guards saw what was happening and interfered. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Tom kept mumbling to himself.

It was true. He was sorry. Not for supposedly making Edd angry at him. No. That wasn't his fault. He finally saw that the relationship that he had with Edd was a terrible one. He was sorry for being so blinded by his love for the man to realize the whole thing was a mistake. He was sorry that he put himself through that. He was finally sorry for himself for a change. At least it wasn't too late to save himself from the monster that he'd created.


End file.
